survivorfansficfandomcom-20200215-history
Spice Up Mah Life
This is the 1st episode of Survivor: Nepal Previously On Survivor... *To make your readers catch up what happened during the previous episode. This part should only appear starting in your second episode. Challenges Reward Challenge: Challenge Title Challenge mechanics. Reward: Prize for winning Reward Challenge Winner: Tribe/person/s who won the challenge Immunity Challenge: Challenge Title Challenge mechanics. Winner: Tribe/person/s who won the challenge Story Day #1 Over a deep blue sea, viewers can come into eyesight of a helicopter, which is flying through the sky. The helicopter opens up to a well-dressed Jeff Probst. The camera removes itself from the helicopter and swerves round to a speedboat containing six people. This is the Bohte tribe. The camera first picks out a man with spiked over brown hair. Probst: This is Kris Perrin, a twenty-four year old from New York. Probst: This is Mabel Champagne, a thirty-three year old woman from New Mexico. Probst: This is Franklin Boles, he is a fourty-six year old from Massachusetts. Probst: This is Jodi Wenzel, a thirty eight year old from Texas. Probst: This is Clark Shearer, a fourty-five year old from North Carolina. Probst: This is Ruth Badcoke, she is a twenty-nine year old from Minnesota. Probst: And on the Tamur tribe we have, Clyde Boon, a fifty-six year old male from Florida. Probst: This is Serenity Winston, a twenty year old from New York. Probst: This is Barry Norton, a fourty-nine year old from Colorado. Probst: This is Katharine Wilcox, a thirty-eight year old from California. Probst: This is Marilyn Samuelson, a sixty-three year old from Maryland. Probst: And on the Bagmati tribe we have Mayson Adair, a thirty-year old from Iowa. Probst: This is Christa Sowards, a thirty year old from Conneticut. Probst: This is Brenden Norwood, a twenty-five year old from Utah. Probst: This is Rose Landon, a thirty-six year old from South Dakota. Probst: This is Eldon Hampton, a twenty-eight year old from Tennessee. Probst: And finally this is Tammi Bishop, a thirty-four year old from Kansas. (Three boats pull in and each castaway jumps out of it with excitement spread on their faces, they all approach Jeff Probst who eagerly awaits their company) Probst: Hello everyone and welcome to Survivor: Nepal! (Cheers fill the island and this makes Probst smile even more.) Probst: First things first the speedboats you arrived on are the tribes you will be sorted into for the next however many days! Okay speedboat one your tribe will be called Bohte and you will wear white. Day # Day # Tribal Council Voting Confessionals *You may use template: quotefanfic or template: quotedarkfanfic for your confessionals. Final Words *You may use template: quotefanfic or template: quotedarkfanfic for your confessionals. Still in the Running *This is a chart stating who is still in the game, and who is not. To denote the eliminated contestants, surround the player's name with name. You can also upload a grayscaled version of his/her image, but you must still put the strike tag. Next Time on Survivor... * What's gonna happen at the next episode? Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia.